Break From Reality
by bucktooth22
Summary: So I had a dream and I figured I should write it down. Here it is. Delena Fluff Oneshot hope you like it


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries

Matt and Caroline were looking out at the water. It was so peaceful. Their lawn chairs were pulled close together along with the two empty ones. Matt looked over at Caroline and smiled.

"It's so nice here." She said smiling.

"Yeah." He said looking back out at the lake. He thought about what he'd told Elena once. Once you really love someone you never stop loving them. That could certainly be said for his feelings about Caroline. But she was happy now with Tyler and he just wanted her to be happy so he sat back in his chair and looked back out at the water. Elena slid down into the seat next to Caroline with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Caroline asked, still smiling herself. This was a much needed break from reality. Sure, they were short a few friends, but it was still good. Caroline was happy to just be with friends. And Damon.

"Nothing." Elena lied as she joined them in looking out at the lake. They heard whistling coming from behind them as Damon stepped from the Gilbert lake house with a smirk. He came and kissed Elena on the cheek and she kissed back without thinking about it. Then, he stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the lake.

"Ruined a perfectly peaceful lake." Caroline muttered as she rose to go inside, her thoughts lingering on the cheek kiss between Elena and Damon and its meaning.

"I guess ill join." Matt said laughing as Damon floated across their view on his back.

"Nope." Caroline said grabbing him and dragging him inside. Matt demanded to know why he couldn't swim. "Didn't you see Damon and Elena's little cheek kiss? Not to mention how chipper they both were when they came out." She said.

"So? They're happy. It's nice here. I'm happy too. And the kiss was just Damon being his usual creepy self."

"Elena cheek kissed back." Caroline huffed. Matt's eyes widened.

"Does that mean-" He asked earning a nod from Caroline. "Oh." He said earning another nod.

"So we're going to give them their space." She said.

"And-they're done." Damon said. He was holding onto the dock and looking at Elena who was still sitting in her lawn chair.

"What did they say?" Elena asked sounding worried.

"Said we're chipper and I'm creepy and they're going to give us space." He said.

"Wow." Elena said, never knowing Caroline to be a space giver.

"I know right? I am totally not creepy." Damon rolled his eyes. Elena laughed.

"You totally are." She teased. He huffed.

"You haven't even seen creepy." He threatened before vaulting from the water and appearing behind her. She screamed and laughed but he grabbed her head and tilted it back so he could kiss her from behind. She laughed and pushed him away. "Creepy." Damon said haughtily.

"No that was more surprising than creepy." She said.

"When a dashing older man appears behind you and then kisses you, that should fall under the creepy category." He said hurtling the lawn chair next to her and slipping down into it.

"I just don't think you're all that creepy to me." She said.

"That sounds like a challenge." He said.

"No!" She looked at him wide eyed.

"Mhm." He laughed not intending to follow through on his challenge anyway. "Go in the water with me." He said as he once more dove beneath the surface.

"I left my suit inside." She protested.

"Skinny dip then." He said as he floated lazily across the surface.

"No!" She said scandalized.

"Then go get your suit." He said. She walked to the end of the pier and lay down on her stomach. Damon caught the end of the pier and put his head down on his crossed arms.

"But Caroline and Matt are in there." She whispered.

"So? Vampire Barbie and Boy Wonder are giving us our space remember?" He asked.

"But they'll see me alone and want to ask me all their questions." Elena moaned.

"Do you want me to get it for you?" He asked with that genuinely loving look he only gave Elena.

"Pleaseeee?" She asked grinning. He was gone instantly and, of course, Caroline saw him and appeared next to him.

"You and Elena." She said. "Dish."

"Well, you see, when two people have fun together, they're called friends." Damon said.

"You know what I mean!" Caroline huffed not even noticing as Damon rifled through Elena's bag. He finally found her bikini and was instantly with Elena again.

"Blondie was asking questions." Damon said as he handed the bathing suit to Elena.

"What did you tell her?" Elena asked looking up at him.

"Nothing. I figure you can tell her what you want her to know." Damon said. Really, he didn't know how to explain or label his relationship with Elena. And rather than saying something that might earn her anger, he said nothing and let her deal with it. "You're going to have to change." He said realizing this flaw in their plan.

"Yeah, luckily we're surrounded by woods." She said laughing. He grabbed a towel off the end of one of the lawn chairs and followed her. He held it up to shield her as she changed; only peeking once or twice.

"Don't peek!" She huffed.

"Why not?" He asked. Sure, he'd seen her naked before, but they had yet to consummate this thing they had.

"Because!" She huffed as she secured her top, finishing her changing. She was about to pick up her clothes when Damon grabbed her slim waist and in an instant had thrown her into the water. She came up for air looking a bit paler than before with an expression he had not yet seen her face take on. He joined her looking curiously at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I haven't been in the water since the car crash." She said.

"We dint have to-" He began, trying to recover from his mistake.

"No. I want to be here." She said as determination set in her face.

"You sure? Just say the word and we're out." He said.

"I'm sure." She smiled. He waited for her to do something and was surprised when she splashed him playfully. He laughed and swam after her and she laughed and swam away. He caught her easily and pulled her against him, both laughing. He slowly leaned in and kissed her once, shortly before letting go of her. She twined her arms around his neck and kissed him and he kissed back. Her fingers tangled in his hair pulling gently. His lips trailed down her neck and to her collar bone before she pulled him back up to kiss her lips. He kept himself under control when she began kissing his neck and allowed her to explore a bit as he kept them afloat. When she finally broke apart from their kiss they were both breathless.

"So do you like the water again?" He asked. She laughed.

"Race you to the bottom!" She said as she broke away from his hold and swam to the bottom of the lake. He kept up easily with her but let her win as they both emerged on the surface again. "You let me win!" He huffed.

"Maybe you're just a faster swimmer than I am." He said.

"No. You let me win." She mumbled. He laughed.

"We should go inside." He said at last.

"Yeah my hands are all pruny." She said as she clambered out and onto the pier. He followed after and they each wrapped up in a towel before joining Caroline and Matt inside. Yes, this was a well needed break from reality.


End file.
